REGRET
by Belle Ken
Summary: "Hyung, senyummu bahagia sekali di sana, foto yang bagus." / "Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau senyum itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun menyesal, Siwon-ah."


.

Tittle : " **REGRET** "

Kyuhyun & Heechul + Siwon

By : Belle Bell

.

.

Pertengkaran yang kesekian kali antara Kyuhyun dan Heechul semenjak kepulangan Heechul dari Kanada. Sampai dengan saat ini Heechul tak tahu jelas apa alasannya. Bedanya, pertengkaran kali ini membuat hubungan mereka menjadi kacau parah, karena tanpa disengaja oleh mulutnya, Kyuhyun telah mengeluarkan kalimat 'pengusiran' untuk Heechul.

Bahkan ia tak berhenti mengutuk kebodohan mulutnya sendiri, sementara dalam diri Kyuhyun yang lain juga sempat bersorak. Namun Heechul, sejujurnya ia tak bisa terima dan mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpahi dongsaeng terkecilnya itu, lelaki berkulit pucat yang terlahir setelah Siwon.  
Karena Heechul tahu pasti ia dan Kyuhyun tak berbeda jauh, sama-sama memiliki 'bisa' beracun pada mulut mereka. Tidak seperti Siwon, yang lebih dikenal sebagai pria baik hati dan berhati seputih salju.

"Apa? Kau muak padaku? Alasan yang lucu." Heechul tertawa kering, tak membawa tatapanmya kemana-mana. Ia tetap memandangi figur Kyuhyun yang pura-pura asyik membaca buku.

"Dengar ya, aku bertaruh suatu hari kau pasti akan menyesal dan memintaku kembali, sambil menangis, memohon agar aku tidak lagi meninggalkanmu."

"Jangan bodoh, memangnya di rumah ini hanya ada kau saja?"

Kyuhyun nyaris menghancurkan tumpukan buku yang tersusun di depannya. Ia sontak berbalik, menatap tajam Heechul yang bangkit dari duduknya di sofa sekitar satu sampai dua meter di dekatnya.

"Keluarga? Hyung tertuamu? Kau jelas tahu telah memiliki hyung selain Siwon. Dan tentu saja orang itu adalah aku. Hanya aku."

"Apa?"

Sudut bibir Heechul berjingkat, sesudah mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi. "Masih hafal nomor ponselku? Hubungi aku kalau sudah mulai merasa menyesal, bye.", Heechul melengang pergi, berpolah seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Pria itu sempat-sempatnya meneguk soda kaleng yang ada di dalam kulkas sambil melempar tatapan meremehkan.

"Heechul sialan!"

 **Prang! Brak!**

Beberapa buku ia lempar ke lantai selang beberapa detik setelah sang hyung keluar dari rumah.

"Aduh, kenapa aku harus melempar buku segala?!"  
.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu.

Heechul tak memberi kabar sama sekali. Jangan tanya pula apakah Kyuhyun menghubungi sang hyung, karena jawabannya pasti tidak. Untuk sekedar mendengar informasi melalui Siwon saja, ia tak pernah. Satu hari mungkin terasa melegakan, namun di hari selanjutnya kelegaan itu perlahan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengganjal. Hatinya mendadak terasa kosong, seperti ada bagian yang diambil. Pikirannya juga, sesaknya rutinitas tak kunjung membuat sosok Heechul hilang dari kepala Kyuhyun. Jadi sebenarnya siapa di sini yang berstatus korban dan tersangka? Kenapa keadaannya malah jadi aneh?

"Heechul hyung, kau di mana….?"

.

.

.

-O-

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanyalah manusia biasa yang juga bisa merasakan marah, senang, sedih, sakit, bahkan menyesal. Jangan pikir Kyuhyun tak pernah mencari tahu kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini, jangan pula berpikir kalau saat itu ia tak pernah mencari jawaban mengapa perasaan kesalnya selalu saja meletup hebat setiap kali dirinya berhadapan dengan seorang Heechul yang tidak lain adalah _hyung_ -nya sendiri. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya, tapi selalu saja berakhir di suatu kondisi di mana ia merasa sangat kesal lalu memaki.

Semenjak kepergian Heechul dari rumah, Kyuhyun tak banyak bicara. Bahkan rayuan Siwon saja tidak mempan. Ia lebih sering menyendiri di kamar. Harga dirinya masih terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar bertanya bagaimana kabar Heechul pada Siwon.

Malam itu, mendadak ia ingin sekali membuka akun media sosialnya. Entahlah, secara otomatis tangannya bergerak mengetik nama Heechul di kotak _search_. Seolah tak menyesali perbuatannya, ia juga langsung meng-klik foto profil lelaki cantik itu, dan menemukan sesuatu.

Heechul tampak asyik menikmati acara _music_ di sebuah pesta, yang entah perayaan apa, bersama teman-temannya. Ia melihat tawa lebar Heechul terpajang di sana, foto-foto itu di-upload tiga hari yang lalu. Tak ada beban yang tergurat di wajahnya, tak ada kesedihan yang terpeta di sorot matanya.

Sempat terbesit gagasan jika malam ini ia akan menghubungi Heechul sang hyung. Tapi gagal, pikirannya kacau secara tiba-tiba. Benar yang dikatakan Heechul, jika Kyuhyun akan menyesali semuanya. Kini Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis, dan parahnya air mata itu membuatnya lupa berapa nomor ponsel Heechul.

Ya, mungkin setelah air matanya habis ia akan tidur saja, siapa tahu besok pagi ia bisa ingat.

.

.

.

-O-

.

.

.

"Hyung, senyummu bahagia sekali di sana, foto yang bagus." komentar Siwon setelah me- _review_ foto-foto yang di upload Heechul.

"Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau senyum itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun menyesal, Siwon-ah.", Balas Heechul tanpa tahu jika apa yang diucapkannya benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku rasa dia sedang menyesal saat ini"

"Benarkah?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyunie lebih banyak berdiam diri di kamar, bahkan ajakanku keluar saja selalu ditolak. Apa sebaiknya aku beritahu dia saja keberadaanmu?"

"Jangan, aku akan menunggu sampai dia menghubungiku lebih dulu."

"Hyung, mengalahlah pada yang lebih kecil."

"Ck, ini bukan lagi masalah usia. Kyuhyun sudah besar, tak seharusnya ia bertingkah uring-uringan tidak jelas setiap kali berhadapan denganku. Bahkan sampai dengan detik ini aku masih belum tahu jelas mengapa dia seperti itu?"

"Jika kau mau mendengarkan saranku, dan kau juga ingin tahu alasan Kyuhyunie, seharusnya kaulah yang datang padanya. Berbicaralah secara dewasa. Aku ya—"

"Sudahlah Siwon-ah. Kau tenang saja. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, Kyuhyunie sendirian di rumah.", sela Heechul cepat.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Jangan bertanya lagi. Cepat pulang sana!"

"Kalian berdua sama menyebalkannya. Cih, dasar evil bersaudara.", Siwon mengumpat sambil mengangkat bokongnya akan bergegas pulang.

.

.

.

-O-

.

.

.

 _~Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, silakan tinggalkan pesan suara.~_

Setelah lebih dari sebulan Kyuhyun menahan harga dirinya, dan sepertinya kali ini ia sudah tak kuat lagi. Ketika akhirnya ia mengingat nomor ponsel Heechul dan berusaha menghubungi sang hyung lebih dulu, namun operator ponsel itu juga menyebalkan seperti Heechul. Paling tidak itu menurut Kyuhyun. Dengan serampangan, ia langsung memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas tanpa menghiraukan teriakan seorang teman yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Kyu, kau mau ke mana? Kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum membereskan proposal kita, hari ini _deadline_ yang diminta oleh Profesor Jang! Kyuhyun!"

Kendati tak tahu harus ke mana setelah ini, ia terus membiarkan kakinya bergerak meninggalkan kampus. Entahlah, ganjalan di hatinya semakin terasa seiring bergeraknya jarum jam ke arah kiri, dan… ya… ganjalan itu… semacam rasa rindu. Sungguh, ia tak bisa membayangkan akan sehancur apa harga dirinya saat Heechul mengetahui hal ini. Memalukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara di tempat yang berbeda..

Heechul menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin besar yang terpajang pada salah satu bangunan kokoh yang ia lewati di jalan menuju apartemennya, jelek sekali.

Rasanya aneh mendapati dirinya pulang ke apartemen di bawah jam sebelas. Tapi masa bodoh, apa pun yang ia lakukan sepertinya akan tetap terasa salah. Pulang tepat waktu, pulang terlambat, atau pun pulang cepat tetaplah akan terasa salah.

Heechul merasa tersesat dan ia benar-benar merindukan rumah, merindukan keluarga... dan juga maknaenya, Kyuhyun tentu saja.

Sebulan terakhir hidupnya memang sudah tidak benar. Ia benar-benar lupa bagaimana cara menjalani hidup seperti empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan tahun lalu, saat ia masih berada di Kanada, jauh sebelum tinggal satu atap bersama dua dongsaengnya. Di sisi lain Heechul kesal, tapi di sisi lain juga Heechul tahu jika kekesalan itu tak akan bisa menyudahi pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun, kecuali jika ia bisa mendengarkan sedikit saja saran dari Siwon saat itu. Keras kepala.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyunie.."

Heechul mengklaim dirinya gila saat mendapati sosok pria berparas pucat itu sedang duduk memeluk lututnya di depan pintu apartemen. Separah inikah efek dari rasa rindu? Sejujurnya, ia ingin segera mendekat, tapi waktu seakan bergulir seribu kali lebih lambat dari yang seharusnya.

Terlihat sosok Kyuhyun beranjak, matanya mencari mata miliknya. "Hyung," panggilnya setelah pandangan mereka beradu.

Suaranya tak berubah; tidak lembut tapi demi apapun Heechul sangat merindukan suara Kyuhyun. Heechul ingin mendengarnya lagi.

"Bagaimana liburannya?"

Heechul diam sejenak, membiarkan sepasang kakinya berjalan menuju Kyuhyun. "Seru. Bagaimana dengan hidupmu?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil tak sabar menunggu Heechul berdiri di depannya. Kira-kira apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memeluknya? Merangkulnya? Memukulnya? Menendangnya? Atau bercerita kalau dirinya menjadi super kacau sejak setelah kejadian terakhir itu?

"Baik."

Bohong.

Keduanya tahu benar jika satu di antara mereka tak ada yang baik-baik saja. Heechul menanggapi jawaban Kyuhyun dengan tawa pelan. Halusinasinya terasa begitu nyata, mungkin ia harus memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter. Besok? Tidak, besok terlalu lama untuk ditunggu. Apa sekarang saja?

"Pernah kau berpikir kalau diriku akan berakhir begini?"

"Selalu, bukankah sejak awal aku sudah menebaknya?" Heechul tertawa. "Tapi tebakanku sepertinya melenceng sedikit, kau… tidak datang sambil menangis."

"Kapan-kapan aku akan melakukannya."

"Tapi, tunggu..", Heechul mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun yang tertunduk dan memerhatikan wajah sang dongsaeng. "Tapi matamu sembab."

"Lupakan ini.", Kyuhyun menepis tangan Heechul cepat. "Sekarang, apa aku boleh memelukmu? _Aku merindukanmu, hyung_."

"Ommoo… sejak kapan?"

Sejatinya Kyuhyun tak perlu memeluknya, karena Heechul lebih senang kalau ia melakukannya lebih dulu untuk sekadar meyakinkan diri jika semua ini bukanlah halusinasi.

Untuk beberapa menit berputar, mereka berdua akhirnya saling menarik diri dari pelukan nyaman itu, hal yang begitu jarang terjadi. Bahkan hampir tak pernah ada sebelumnya.

"Sejak pertama kali kau kembali dari Kanada.", ucap Kyuhyun mantap tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun menatap mata Heechul.

"Benarkah?"

"Setiap hari. Setiap hari aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku tak pernah bisa."

Kedua alis Heechul bertaut, "Tapi kau mengusirku."

"Itulah kesalahan terbesar mulutku."

Heechul terkekeh namun entah kenapa tak ada yang bisa ia katakan dalam kondisi kali ini.

"Aku melihatmu, tak berhenti memperhatikanmu, kedekatanmu bersama Siwon hyung, bahkan kebiasaanmu setiap bangun pagi yang selalu meneguk susu dingin dari lemari es dan meninggalkan tutup botolnya di atas meja makan, aku sudah hafal itu semua."

Hati Heechul terenyuh, ia tak pernah sama sekali berpikir jika Kyuhyun akan mengetahui banyak tentang dirinya. Dan masih dalam diamnya ia membiarkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, terkadang ada rasa senang, dan terkadang rasa kesal juga menguasaiku. Aku ingin sekali seperti bagaimana Siwon hyung dan dirimu yang begitu dekat. Setiap kali aku mencoba mendekatimu, saat itu juga rasa kesal hingga muak menerjang hatiku. Aku benci pada diri-sendiri karena tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Siwon hyung yang bisa dengan mudah dekat dengan siapapun. Dan sebaliknya, setiap kali kau mencoba mendekatiku, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, apa yang akan terjadi, aku tak bisa tenang, saat itu juga makian selalu saja keluar dari mulutku. Aku tidak bisa berpolah biasa denganmu, seperti bagaimana aku bermanja dengan Siwon hyung. Tidak pernah bisa. Karena itulah aku merasa setiap hari kau membuatku berada pada posisi yang serba salah."

Heechul kembali menarik Kyuhyun membawa dongsaeng kecil ke dalam pelukannya. "Tentu saja kita, kau dan aku, belum sedekat aku dengan Siwon. Kapasitas kita untuk saling bertemu atau bahkan untuk sekedar mengobrol lewat telepon saja sangat singkat, atau katakanlah hampir tak pernah ada. Mungkin karena hal itu juga, kau merasa asing padaku. Dan satu hal yang mungkin perlu kau ketahui yaitu karakter. Itulah yang membedakan aku dengan Siwon. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku berjanji kita bertiga khususnya kau dan aku, pasti akan bisa lebih saling mengerti dan jauh lebih dekat lagi."

Karena usia Heechul dan Siwon berjarak hanya dua tahun, sehingga mereka dekat dan tumbuh dewasa bersama. Dan Siwon juga cukup lama pernah tinggal bersama Heechul di Kanada. Sementara Kyuhyun, memiliki jarak usia dengan kedua hyungdeul cukup jauh, itu sebabnya ia lebih sering diawasi oleh orang tua mereka di rumah. Ia tidak tahu banyak hal, karena saat itu Kyuhyun lebih sibuk bermain bersama teman seusianya. Sampai akhirnya Siwon kembali ke Seoul. Ternyata tanpa memakan banyak waktu, lelaki berlesung pipi itu begitu mudah mendekati Kyuhyun.

Tapi siapa yang pernah tahu ataupun menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan merasakan hal yang berbeda saat kembalinya Heechul? Seperti yang dikatakan Heechul, karakter yang membedakan dirinya dengan Siwon. Dan karakter juga yang menyamakan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Sama-sama mempertahankan harga diri dan keras kepala, padahal sebenarnya mereka saling membutuhkan. Karena itulah ia dan Kyuhyun mengalami pertengkaran aneh dan tidak bisa dengan mudah untuk menjadi dekat.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Hechul begitu erat, sambil mengucap, "Hyungie, pulanglah bersamaku sekarang..."

" _Ah, akhirnya dia mulai bisa merajuk manja padaku."_

Gumam Heechul senang bukan kepalang.

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Fin_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Selesai ya… lunas ya… maaf ceritanya absurd hihihi…

Entah kenapa aku ngerasa ada kesan yang agak sedikit romance di sini kkk… tak apa-apalah :D

Thankyou readers

.

.

Salam,

 **belle**


End file.
